weltensammlerfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Märchenprinzen
zur Übersicht Prolog Greg brachte sein Pferd in den Stall zurück. Er kam aus der Stadt, wo er selbst einige Rechnungen bezahlt hatte. Die Kaufleute bestanden auf Barzahlung. Es kam kein Stalljunge, um das Tier zu versorgen. Wahrscheinlich waren sie gerade im Schloss und mussten als Diener Dienst tun. Seufzend kümmerte sich Greg selbst um das Tier und betrat dann das Schloss. Jenkins der Butler kam auf ihn zu. "Prinz Gregory, seine Majestät wünscht eure Anwesenheit im Arbeitszimmer." Greg seufzte. "Jenkins, ihr kennt mich seit meiner Geburt. Ihr bleibt bei uns, obwohl die Kassen klamm sind. Nennt mich Greg." Ohne die Miene zu verziehen, sagte Jenkins. "Das nächste mal eure Hoheit." Schnell ging Greg ins Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters. Der König sass am Tisch und schien wieder irgendwelche Sachen durchzurechnen. "Du wolltest mich sprechen, Vater?" Thorin blickte seufzend aus dem Fenster, während eine Dienerin sein Haar kämmte. Früher hatte er es gehasst, wenn er nicht selbst seine Haare kämmen durfte, aber mittlerweile hatte er sich daran gewöhnt und sah es als normal an. Er beobachtete einen der Diener, der die Fenster des gegenüberliegenden Balkons putzte und lächelte leicht. Ihm gefiel der kleine Lockenkopf, der sich ständig strecken musste, um jeden Fleck auf den Scheiben erwischen zu können. Als Thorin merkte, dass seine Gedanken schon wieder dorthin wanderten, wo sie nichts zu suchen hatten, ballte er die Hände zu Fäusten. Er musste diese Krankheit überwinden. Sein Vater hatte ihm Mut und Hoffnung gemacht. Sobald er eine Prinzessin geheiratet hatte, würde es besser werden, hatte er gesagt. Er hoffte es sehr. "Ja, mein Sohn. Es ist ernst. Die letzten Schulden bei den Nachbarreichen konnte ich begleichen, aber du weißt ja selbst in welcher Verfassung das Land, das Schloss einfach alles ist. Wir können nichts wieder aufbauen. Du musst heiraten. Möglichst schnell und möglichst sehr, sehr reich." Greg liess sich auf einen Sessel fallen, der verdächtig knackte. "Das ist nicht dein ernst, Vater. Warum heiratest du nicht noch mal?" Sein Vater sah ihn nur an. "Habe ich auch schon dran gedacht, aber für mein Alter gibt es nichts passendes. Für dich habe ich aber jemanden ausgemacht. Den Erben von Erebor." Gregs Mund blieb offen stehen. "Aber das ist ein Mann!" Sein Vater hob eine Augenbraue. "Ich war bisher immer davon ausgegangen, dass dich das nicht stört." Greg wurde rot. Da hatte sein Vater durchaus recht. "Und wie soll der Fortbestand unseres Hauses gesichert werden?" "Darüber können wir nachdenken, wenn wir das Geld haben." Als die Dienerin endlich damit fertig war, Thorins Haare zu kämmen, machte er sich auf dem Weg zu seinem Vater. "Guten Tag, Vater", begrüßte er ihn, nachdem er in das Arbeitszimmer getreten war. "Ich... muss mit dir reden." "Was ist los, Sohn?", fragte Thrain und blickte auf. Sein Sohn setzte sich. "Es... geht um... meine Krankheit", fing er an und man konnte ihm ansehen, wie schwer es ihm fiel, darüber zu reden. "Ich will endlich, dass das aufhört... Du hast gesagt, du hättest eine geeignete Frau für mich gefunden. Wie heißt sie noch gleich... Dis? Ich will sie kennenlernen." König Bard sass in seinem Arbeitszimmer und lass den Brief des Königs von Erebor. Das war ein ein interessanter Plan. Bard liebte seine Tochter Dis. Sie sah seiner verstorbenen Frau unglaublich ähnlich. Und er wollte sie versorgt wissen. Als Königin von Erebor hätte sie bis ans Ende ihres Lebens keine Sorgen mehr. Er trat ans Fenster und schaute in den Garten. Dort sass Dis und überwachte die Hausaufgaben ihres jüngeren Bruders. Allerdings war Dis auch sehr eigenwillig und würde sich dem Vorschlag nicht einfach fügen. Aber.. Natürlich.. Er würde den Besuch einfach als Staatsbesuch tarnen. Thrain von Erebor hatte bestimmt nichts dagegen. Schnell setzte er sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch und setzte ein Antwortschreiben auf. Thorin verließ das Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters. Es würde alles gut werden. Sobald er diese Frau geheiratet hatte, würde seine Krankheit verschwinden. Gedankenverloren und ziellos schlenderte er durch die Hallen des Schlosses. Bilbo war mittlerweile dabei, die nächsten Fenster zu putzen und summte ein Lied, während er sich auf seine Arbeit konzentrierte. Er merkte dabei jedoch nicht, dass die Leiter, auf der er stand, sehr wackelig auf dem Boden stand und drohte, umzufallen. Thorin hielt die Leiter fest, bevor Bilbo herunterfallen konnte. "Oh, Euer Majestät", sagte der Diener überrascht. "Vielen Dank." "Keine Ursache", erwiderte Thorin nur und wandte schnell den Blick ab. Er konnte Bilbos Lächeln nicht ertragen. Dann kehrten wieder die Symptome seiner Krankheit zurück. "Ich wünsche Euch noch einen schönen Tag", rief der Diener ihm noch hinterher und kümmerte sich dann wieder um seine Arbeit. Dis sah ihren Vater empört an. "Nach Erebor? Aber warum denn?" Bard lehnte sich zurück. "Weil es wichtig, ist mit den wichtigen Handelspartnern auch persönlichen Kontakte zu haben." Das Königreich Dale lag günstig in einer fruchtbaren Ebene. Viele Handelswege führten hier durch und es war somit nicht verwunderlich, dass die Hauptstadt von Händlern aller möglichen Länder genutzt wurde. Es gab allein drei große Märkte und in der Altstadt ein Gewirr aus kleinen Gassen und Bazaren, wo überall Handel getrieben wurde. Dis hatte Sinn für Zahlen und hatte schon einige Verbesserungsvorschläge für Besteuerung und Geldausgaben eingebracht. "Du bekommst auch eine völlig neue Garderobe. Die Schneider und Tuchhändler kommen nachher ins Schloss." Er wusste, dass er Dis damit gewinnen würde. Sie trug gern schöne Kleider, wenn sie auch eigentlich nicht eitel war. "Na gut, wenn es denn sein muss." Er hoffte nur, dass sie nicht merkte, dass eine Aussteuer zusammengestellt wurde. Thrain hatte seinen Sohn darüber informiert, dass Dis nach Erebor kommen würde. Diese Nachricht erleichterte den Prinzen etwas. Im Rosengarten ging er eine Weile spazieren und wieder traf er auf Bilbo, der mittlerweile dazu übergegangen war, die Bänke im Garten zu säubern. "Guten Tag, Euer Majestät", begrüßte der Diener ihn und verbeugte sich leicht. Thorin trat auf ihn zu und lächelte leicht. "Ich werde bald heiraten", sagte er und seine Erleichterung war ihm anzusehen. "Eine Frau natürlich." Bilbo blinzelte überrascht. "Oh, das ist... schön", sagte er, obwohl ihm diese Sache seltsam vorkam. Nach allem, was Bilbo wusste, war der Prinz nicht an Frauen interessiert. Er konnte das aus eigener Erfahrung sagen. Er fand das keinesfalls schlimm, aber er wusste, wie Thorin und vor allem auch Thrain darüber dachten. Sie hielten es tatsächlich für eine Krankheit und Bilbo hatte eigentlich alles versucht, um Thorin davon zu überzeugen, dass dies nicht stimmte. König Bard hatte für seine Tochter eine prächtige Garderobe anfertigen lassen. Nicht von allen Stücken wusste Dis. Ebenso ließ er alles, was sonst noch zur Ausstattung einer königlichen Braut gehörte. In viele Kisten verpacken und nach Erebor schicken. Er wusste, dass je prächtiger die Mitgift war, je höher würde Dis Ansehen in Erebor sein. Es war traurig, aber die Einwohner dieses Landes waren so oberflächlich. Teil 1 lpDis bestand darauf zu reiten. Eingesperrt sein in einer Kutsche war schrecklich für sie. Aber das letzte Stück in die Stadt. Das musste sie in der Kutsche zurück legen. Sie wurden von einer Ehrenwache empfangen und einem Gesandten des Königs empfangen. Untergebracht wurden sie in einem Palast, der nur Staatsgästen zur Verfügung stellt wurde. Der Gesandte verbeugte sich vor Dis. "Eure Portraits werden eurer Schönheit nicht gerecht. Zur Feier eurer Ankunft in Erebor übersendet euch König Thrain dieses Geschenk." Zwei Diener traten vor. Sie öffneten zwei große Schachteln, in der eine komplettes Schmuck-Set aus Saphiren funkelte. Ein Diadem, Ohrgehänge, eine passende Kette, Armreifen, Broschen, Brustschmuck. Sogar ein Gürtel. Offenbar was das Geschenk gedacht um Eindruck zu machen - und den Reichtum von Erebor zu zeigen. Dis sah zu ihrem Vater, der unmerklich nickte. "Vielen Dank, es ist mir eine Ehre dieses Geschenk annehmen zu dürfen. Bittet überbringt König Thrain meinen ausdrücklichen Dank." Was Dis nicht wusste, war, dass ein Hofkleid im Gepäck war, dass genau zum Schmuck passte. Darüber hatten sich Thrain und Bard verständigt. Dis sollte beides auf dem Empfang und Ball ihr zu Ehren tragen, auf dem sie Thorin offiziell vorgestellt werden sollte. Thorin fühlte sich sichtlich besser, nachdem nun alles in die Wege geleitet war. Er würde bald heiraten und dann würde alles gut werden. Er wollte den Tag heute noch entspannt verbringen und ging in sein Zimmer, um sich umzuziehen. Er würde in die Stadt gehen und sich dort ungesehen umsehen. Nachdem er sich die weite Kapuze über den Kopf gezogen hatte, verließ er durch einen Geheimgang das Schloss, um auf den Markt zu gehen. Es herrschte reges Treiben und überall glitzerte und funkelte es. Lächelnd sah sich Thorin um. An einem Stand wurden Notizbücher verkauft, deren Umschläge aufwendig verziert waren. Er erinnerte sich, dass Bilbo Bücher liebte und auch selbst Gedichte schrieb. Der Diener hatte oft mit ihm gesprochen und ihm zugehört, wenn er Probleme hatte. Er wollte sich dafür zumindest ein wenig bedanken. Und auch entschuldigen für das, was vor einer Weile passiert war... Er hatte wirklich geglaubt, ein Kuss würde ihm helfen, seine Krankheit zu überwinden, aber es hatte alles noch schlimmer gemacht. Es hatte ihm ''gefallen. '' Dis war in dem Palast ein ganze Heer von Dienerinnen, Zofen und anderen Bediensteten zur Seite gestellt worden. Das wurde ihr etwas zu viel. Sie war nie allein. So konnte man die Stadt nicht kennenlernen. Sie gab vor sich ausruhen zu müssen und kletterte dann aus dem Fenster. Der Markt interessierte sie. Was es hier für Waren gab. Vielleicht konnte man etwas finden, dass auch für Dale interessant war. Ihr fiel eine Gestalt mit einem Kapuzen-Mantel auf. Der von Stand zu Stand ging, sich nach Preisen erkundigte und nicht mal versuchte über den Preis zu verhandeln. Das schien sich wie ein Lauffeuer zu verbreiten und die Händler, in deren Richtung die Gestalt ging, nahmen die Preisschilder von ihren Waren und nannten Fantasie-Preise. An einem Stand, der Schreibutensilien und verzierte Notizbücher verkaufte, wurde es Dis zu bunt. Das war nun wirklich unverschämt. "Also, wenn man genauer hinschaut, ist die Goldverzierung nicht etwas blass? Und wäre ein Preis von 2 Goldstücken nicht angemessener?" Der Händler schaffte es wirklich überzeugend verletzt auszusehen. "2 Goldstücke? Das ist viel zu wenig." "Und warum stand dieser Betrag auf dem Preisschild, das ihr gerade unter dem Tisch verstaut habt?" Dis zog die Gestalt in der Kapuze vom Stand weg. Anklagend sah sie zu ihm auf. "Merkt ihr überhaupt nicht, dass man versucht euch übers Ohr zu hauen. Ihr könnt doch die Preise, die die Händler euch nennen, nicht einfach akzeptieren." Thorin blickte die Unbekannte vor ihm verwirrt an. "Warum nicht? Ich kann es doch so oder so bezahlen", meinte er, als wäre es keine große Sache. Er blickte zurück zu dem Stand mit den Notizbüchern. "Ich kann es mir leisten." Eines der Notizbücher gefiel ihm und er wollte zurück zum Stand, um es zu kaufen. "Wäre das dann alles?", fragte er die Frau schließlich, um sich zu verabschieden. Dis hielt ihm zurück. "Die Händler betrügen euch. Ihr könnt es vielleicht zahlen, aber was ist mit Leuten, die nicht so viel Gold haben und die Waren dringend brauchen. Bei denen versuchen sie es dann auch. Handelt doch wenigstens mit ihnen. Ihr kennt euch wirklich nicht aus dem Leben außerhalb eurer Vier Wände, oder?" Thorin zog die Kapuze tiefer in sein Gesicht. "Nein, ich komme selten dazu, mein Zuhause zu verlassen", sagte er etwas bitter. "Ich bin selten allein und alle wollen, dass mir nichts passiert." Er seufzte. "Aber manchmal brauche ich einfach etwas Freiheit. Wenn auch nur für ein paar Stunden." Er blickte wieder zu dem Notizbuch. "Wie handelt man denn?" "Oh, dass nicht von zu Hause wegkommen, kommt mir bekannt vor. Also. Aufgepasst.. Wenn der Händler einen Preis nennt, dann müssen sie einen Preis nennen, der ca. 50% darunter liegt. Dann ist er erstmal entsetzt und macht ein Angebot.. Sie gehen etwas höher usw." Dis mochte diesen Mann irgendwie. "Probieren sie es doch aus." Grinsend deutete sie auf den Händler. Thorin zögerte. Er wusste nicht, wie er das Ganze wirklich anstellen sollte. Nachdem er noch einmal zu der Fremden geblickt hatte, ging er zum Händler und versuchte sein Glück. Er kam sich furchtbar albern vor und ließ sich den Preis für eines der Bücher nennen. Als er versuchte, einen anderen Preis zu nennen, merkte man ihm jedoch an, dass er unsicher war und keine Erfahrung in diesem Bereich hatte. Der Händler nahm ihn nicht besonders ernst. Etwas hilflos blickte Thorin zurück zu der Frau. Dis seufzte innerlich und trat selbstbewusst vor. Es dauerte zwei Minuten bis sie sich mit dem Händler auf einen Preis geeinigt hatte. Dis strahlte den Mann an, der immer noch die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen hatte. "So, der Preis liegt jetzt 46% unter dem Ausgangspreis. Wollt ihr es haben?" Thorin musste zugeben, dass er beeindruckt war. Er nickte und zahlte den Preis, auf den man sich schließlich geeinigt hatte. "Danke", sagte er und blickte lächelnd auf das Buch, das er Bilbo schenken würde. "Ihr scheint so etwas öfter zu machen." Er reichte ihr die Hand. "Mein Name ist Henry", stellte er sich mit seinem falschen Namen vor, den er schon vor einer Weile angenommen hatte, wenn er draußen unterwegs war. "Leandra, sehr erfreut." Leandra war der Name ihrer verstorbenen Mutter. "Ja, es macht mir Spaß. Ich stamme aus Dale. Dort handeln alle. Es ist sozusagen ein Volksvergnügen." Dis konnte das Gesicht des Mannes nicht erkennen. "Seid ihr so furchtbar hässlich, oder warum versteckt ihr euch unter der Kapuze?" Thorin blinzelte überrascht. Das Wort 'hässlich' wurde in seiner Gegenwart niemals genannt. Er musste schmunzeln. Nun, wenn sie aus Dale stammte, würde sie ihn vermutlich nicht erkennen. "Ich denke, dass solltet Ihr selbst entscheiden", sagte er schließlich und nahm die Kapuze ab. Die Händler, die ihn sahen, hielten sofort in ihrer Bewegung inne, begannen zu tuscheln oder wandten sich beschämt ab, da sie zu denjenigen gehörten, die versucht hatten, den Thronfolger über den Tisch zu ziehen. Dis schaute ihr Gegenüber an. Nein, hässlich war er wirklich nicht. Lange, schwarze Haare und sehr freundliche, blaue Augen, die gerade amüsiert blitzten. Scheinbar nachdenklich ging sie einmal um ihn herum und grinste dann. "Nein, ihr seid ganz passabel." Dis wollte sich noch weiter umsehen, bevor sie zurück müsste. "Es hat mich sehr gefreut. Ich hoffe ihr passt beim nächsten Einkauf besser auf." Thorin runzelte die Stirn. 'Ganz passabel'? Das war alles? Für einen Moment war er etwas gekränkt, konnte der Fremden jedoch nur für einen Augenblick böse sein. "Das werde ich, danke", sagte er schließlich und nickte. "Es hat mich auch gefreut. Lebt wohl." Er verbeugte sich leicht, wie er es gelernt hatte, bevor er sich die Kapuze wieder über den Kopf zog und sich auf den Weg nach Hause machte. Dis winkte ihm noch einmal zu und ging dann noch eine Weile über den Markt. Am Abend speiste sie mit ihrem Vater im "kleinen Eßzimmer" des Palastes. Es war immer noch groß genug, um 20 Leute zu beherbergen. Das Essen war köstlich und Sie wurden von nicht weniger als vier Dienern umsorgt. "Dad, warum sind wir hier und warum bekomme ich so teuere Geschenke von König Thrain? Erebor scheint seinen Reichtum gerne zu zeigen. Deswegen ist wohl auch das Geschenk so groß ausgefallen, aber das kann doch nicht der einzige Grund sein." König Bard legte das Besteck bei Seite und sah seine Tochter an. Wenn Sie ihren Kopf so schief legte und ihn fragend ansah, sah sie fast wie ihre Mutter aus. "König Thrain und ich dachten, dass es an der Zeit wäre, dass sich unsere Familien besser kennen lernen. Er hat einen Sohn, der nur wenige älter ist als du es bist." Mißtrauisch sah Dis ihren Vater an und wollte noch etwas fragen, als einer der Diener einen Boten König Thrains ankündigte und sie konnte sich nicht weiter mit ihrem Vater über das Thema unterhalten. Aber morgen. Da würde sie es tun. Thorin aß mit seinem Vater im großen Speisesaal. Thrain informierte seinen Sohn darüber, dass bisher alles nach Plan lief und Dis bereits in Erebor war. "Ich hoffe, dass sie mich zumindest ein wenig mag", meinte Thorin und trank einen Schluck Wein. "Hast du sie schon gesehen? Ist sie... nett?" "Du wirst es morgen selbst sehen, wenn du sie kennenlernst", meinte Thrain nur und aß weiter. Teil 2 Dis wollte gleich am nächsten Morgen mit ihrem Vater sprechen, aber bekam keine Möglichkeit dazu. Ihre vertraute Dienerin teilte ihr mit, dass er schon sehr früh zum königlichen Palast geritten sei, um mit König Thrain zu sprechen. "Amanda, ich glaube er weicht mir aus." Dis trat dann auf den Balkon des Schlafzimmers. Hier wurde Dis das Frühstück serviert. Sie hatte einen wunderbaren Ausblick über die Stadt. "Sehr schön, aber etwas weniger Gold und etwas mehr grün wäre schöner." Und wenn sie dachte, dass sie tagsüber wieder Zeit haben würde die Stadt zu erkundigen, lag sie falsch. Gleich nach dem Frühstück begann das Verschönerungsprogramm. Sie wurde gebadet, die Haare gewaschen, Pediküre, Maniküre. Sogar mit Wachs wurde gearbeitet und Dis dachte, dass sie nie wieder laufen können würde. Masken auf ihr Gesicht gelegt. Schließlich wurde sie frisiert und ihr wurde das Kleid für den Abend gezeigt. Ein prächtiges Kleid. Dunkelblauer Atlas mit goldener Stickerei. Wenn man sich die Stickerei genau ansah, konnte man die Wappen von Dale und Erebor darauf erkennen. Dazu der Schmuck. Als König Bard seine Tochter abholte, blieb er zunächst angewurzelt stehen. "Dis, du siehst atemberaubend aus." "Papa, warum sind wir wirklich hier?" fragte Dis beim Einsteigen in die Kutsche, die sie zum königlichen Palast bringen sollte. Natürlich hatten sie eine Ehrengarde. Vorreiter alles was man sich an Ehrenbezeugungen nur denken konnte. Bard schluckte. Er konnte es ihr nicht länger verheimlichen. "König Thrain und ich dachten. Vielleicht mögt ihr euch ja.. Also sein Sohn Thorin und du. Und dann verlobt ihr euch und heiratet." Dis Augen blitzen vor Wut. "Ich soll mich verloben? Deswegen der ganze Tamtam? Hast du mich etwa verkauft?" Bard hatte ja geahnt, dass sie nicht begeistert sein würde, und legte ihr beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm. "Ich habe dich nicht verkauft. Wenn ihr euch nicht mögt, müsst ihr sicher auch nicht heiraten." Dis fand diese Versicherung alles andere als beruhigend, wahrte aber die Form und grüßte während der Kutschfahrt die wartende Bevölkerung, die den ganzen Weg zum Schloß Spalier stand freundlich. Thorin blickte gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster, während eine Dienerin sorgsam seine Haare kämmte, die für die Feier am Abend noch einmal frisch gewaschen worden waren. Mittlerweile war die Erleichterung, dass er seine Krankheit bald überstehen würde, der Angst gewichen, dass er einen fremden Menschen heiraten sollte, der ihn vielleicht nicht einmal mochte. Eine Frau. Er schwieg die ganze Zeit, während er eingekleidet wurde. Er wusste, dass seine Kleidung farblich auf das Kleid abgestimmt worden war, das Dis tragen würde. Unwohlsein breitete sich in ihm aus. Er bekam Zweifel. Sein Blick fiel auf das Notizbuch, das er Bilbo schenken wollte. Als er an den kleinen Diener dachte, legte sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Alles würde gut werden. Irgendwie. Das würde Bilbo sicher sagen. Als er schließlich komplett angekleidet war, verließ er sein Ankleidezimmer. Es war an der Zeit, seine zukünftige Frau kennenzulernen. Das Schloß war aufs prächtigste geschmückt. Überall standen Ehrenwachen und salutierten, als der König von Dale mit seiner Tochter vorbeischritt. Schließlich kamen sie im Thornsaal an. Der noch prächtiger ausgestattet war. Der gesamte Adel war anwesend. Je näher sie dem Thron kamen, wo Dis zunächst nur undeutlich zwei Männer erkennen konnte. Stutzte Dis. Der zweite.. Der neben dem Thron stand. Die langen Haare. Das war doch... Henry. Thorin konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen, als er 'Leandra' sah. Das war Dis? Sie hatte ihm wohl auch einen falschen Namen genannt. Er konnte ihr da nun wirklich keine Vorwürfe machen. Ihm wurde wieder unwohl. Sie sollte seine zukünftige Braut werden? Er fand sie sympathisch, aber jetzt in dieser neuen Situation vor ihr zu stehen, war... unangenehm. Als Bard und Dis schließlich vor dem Thorin angekommen waren, verbeugte sich Thorin leicht. "Herzlich Wilkommen", begrüßte Thrain seine Gäste. "Es freut uns sehr, dass Ihr unsere Einladung angenommen habt. Mein Sohn ist von Eurem Besuch ebenfalls sehr angetan, nicht wahr?" Thorin nickte zögerlich. Dis deutete einen Knicks an, während ihr Vater König Thrain für die Einladung dankte. Dis Blick wanderte zu Thorin. "Das ist eine.. unerwartete Wiedersehensfreude. Hat euer Vater euch schon gesagt, warum wir hier sind? Ich habe es von meinem gerade in der Kutsche erfahren." Thorin nickte. "Ja, ich weiß bescheid", sagte er und diese Situation war ihm mehr als unangenehm. "Nun, mein richtiger Name ist Thorin", stellte er sich dann noch einmal vor und neigte leicht den Kopf. "Es tut mir leid, aber... das alles ist wohl meine Schuld. Ich habe um dieses Treffen gebeten." "Aber warum? Ich kann ja verstehen, dass ihr Nachhilfe in Sachen verhandeln benötigt, aber warum heiraten? Und warum ich?" Thorin konnte ihr nicht die Wahrheit sagen... Noch nicht. Nicht hier. Nicht jetzt. "Ich... war der Überzeugung, dass es an der Zeit ist, zu heiraten. Eine Frau", sagte er und stoppte dann. Die letzte Anmerkung hätte er sich wirklich sparen können. "Und... Dale ist ein wichtiger Handelspartner... Da Ihr auch etwa im selben Alter wie ich seid, dachte ich, wärt Ihr wohl eine geeignete Partnerin..." Er blickte auf den Boden. "Es... tut mir leid." Die beiden Väter ließen ihren Kindern Raum sich kennen zu lernen und machten im Saal die Runde, um mit den anwesenden Gästen zu reden. "Müssen wir jetzt heiraten? Auf jeden Fall? Oder habe ich noch eine Wahl?" Dis grinste und sah Thorin von der Seite an. "Obwohl wir ja schon festgestellt haben, dass ihr ganz passabel ausseht." Thorin lächelte schief. "Ja, das ist doch schon einmal ein Anfang", meinte er und seufzte dann. "Ich werde Euch sicher zu nichts zwingen. Unsere Väter werden aber vermutlich enttäuscht sein." Er sah Dis ernst an. "Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich Euch in diese Situation gebracht habe... Ich... war wohl sehr selbstsüchtig." Bilbo hatte sich freiwillig gemeldet, den Gästen Essen und Getränke anzubieten, obwohl das nicht zu seinen Aufgaben gehörte. Aber er war neugierig und wollte die zukünftige Frau von Thorin sehen. Als Thorin ihn sah, lächelte er erleichtert. Er war froh, jemanden zu sehen, der ihn akzeptierte, wie er war und der so ein frohes und sanftes Gemüt hatte. Dis mochte den Mann an ihrer Seite. Aber er kam ihr auch unglaublich unselbstständig und verzärtelt vor. Leise räusperte sie sich. "Der Diener ist bestimmt ein sehr netter Mann, aber wenn es um unser beider Zukunft geht, könnt ihr mir nicht wenigstens etwas Aufmerksamkeit schenken, damit wir uns besser kennen lernen?" Schmunzelnd beobachtete sie Thorin. Thorin zuckte zusammen und blinzelte. "Ich... V-verzeihung", sagte er und wandte schnell den Blick von Bilbo ab. Schnell versuchte er das Thema zu wechseln. "Möchtet Ihr etwas trinken?", fragte er schließlich und winkte einen der Diener heran, darauf achtend, dass es nicht Bilbo war. "Möchtet Ihr Euch überhaupt mit mir unterhalten, nachdem Ihr nun dazu gezwungen wurdet, hierher zu kommen, ohne zu wissen, was eigentlich geplant war?" Dis lächelte ihn an und meinte es ehrlich. "Ja, das möchte ich. Ich fand "Henry" gestern sehr symphatisch. Etwas unbeholfen, zu sehr daran gewöhnt, dass andere alles für ihn erledigen und entscheiden, aber sehr symphatisch. Ich muss ja schließlich irgendwie entscheiden, ob ich es mir vorstellen kann mir euch den Rest meines Lebens zu verbringen. Auch wenn unsere Väter enttäuscht wären. Ich würde niemals einfach zustimmen, weil Erebor mir ein Leben ohne Sorgen und mir so viel Juwelen, wie ich nur will bieten kann." Thorin lächelte etwas unbeholfen, nahm zwei Weingläser vom Tablett, das ein Diener trug und reichte eines davon an Dis weiter. "Ihr seid sehr ehrlich", sagte er. "Das ist... schön." Er bemerkte, dass sein Vater immer wieder zu ihm hinüber sah. Das brachte ihn etwas aus dem Konzept. "Ich hoffe, dass wir zumindest Freunde werden können." Bilbo blickte zu den beiden hinüber. Ob das funktionierte? Der Prinz hatte niemals Interesse an Frauen gezeigt. Er machte sich etwas Sorgen, dass diese ganze Sache nur Zwang war. "Oh, Thorin, ihr benehmt euch wie ein junges MÄDCHEN bei seiner ersten Verabredung. Seit nicht so nervös. Wenn ihr König werdet, müsst ihr Durchsässungsvermögen haben. Es ist für das Reich nicht gut, wenn der König vor jeden Blick zurück schreckt." Die Musikanten nahmen Aufstellung. Es sollte getanzt werden, bevor es ein Diner gab. "Könnt ihr Tanzen? Dann führt mich doch zur Tanzfläche." Thorin nickte. Er konnte tanzen und zwar sogar sehr gut. Das war eines der Dinge, die man ihm schon früh und intensiv beigebracht hatte. Er führte Dis zur Tanzfläche und Thrain beobachtete die beiden mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln. Alles verlief nach Plan. "Es... ist einfach etwas verunsichernd, wenn man weiß, dass der eigene Vater einen die ganze Zeit über beobachtet und auf Erfolge hofft", sagte er, als der Tanz begann. Dis war froh, dass ihre Eltern sie zu einem selbstständigen Menschen erzogen hatten. Nicht so behütet und verzärtelt, wie Thorin offensichtlich aufgewachsen war. "Ihr tanzt wirklich ganz ausgezeichnet. Mein Kompliment. Ach, übrigens. Frauen hören auch gerne Komplimente." Greg stand in der Menge der teilnehmenden Gäste. Sein Vater hatte ich mit einer kleinen offiziellen Aufgabe in Erebor betraut. Er stammte zwar aus einem armen Königreich, aber er war ein Königssohn und hatte daher eine Einladung zu dieser Veranstaltung bekommen. Prinz Thorin war anscheind so gut wie verlobt mit einer Prinzessin aus Dale. Allerdings sah er gut aus. Das Haar vielleicht etwas zu lang. Unbewusst drängte sich Greg an den Rand der Tanzfläche vor. Von fast dem letzten Gold, das er hatte, hatte er sich eine passende Garderobe zugelegt. Er war durchaus auch eine stattliche Erscheinung. Thorin dachte über etwas nach, das nach einem Kompliment klang. Sollte er sagen, dass sie in dem Kleid hübsch aussah? Er wollte gerade den Mund öffnen, um etwas zu sagen, als sein Blick auf einen Mann fiel, der am Rand der Tanzfläche stand. Ihm war er völlig unbekannt, aber ein Kribbeln breitete sich in seinem Bauch als, er zu ihm blickte. Nein, das konnte jetzt nicht passieren. Er wollte seine Krankheit doch loswerden. Schnell richtete er seinen Blick wieder auf Dis. "Ähm, Ihr... seht sehr hübsch aus in dem Kleid", brachte er schließlich heraus, aber schon war sein Blick wieder bei dem Unbekannten. Bei der nächsten Drehung schaute Dis auch in die Richtung, aus der Thorins Blick nicht wegzubekommen war. Und sie verstand. Darum wollte Thorin wohl unbedingt heiraten. Der Mann sah ganz stattlich aus. "Dis an Thorin. Wenn es überzeugend sein soll, dass wir uns kennenlernen, müsst ihr euch auch mit mir beschäftigen und nicht nur den Mann dort am Rand anstarren." Sie deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung des ihr Unbekannten. Thorin blinzelte verwirrt und sah dann wieder zu Dis. "Es... es tut mir leid", sagte er und wurde leicht rot. Warum konnte er das nie unter Kontrolle halten? Was sollte er denn noch tun, um diese Krankheit zu überwinden. Er musste sich irgendwie ablenken. "Was... macht Ihr denn so in Eurer Freizeit?", fragte er schließlich aus reiner Verzweiflung und zwang sich dazu, den Blick nicht wieder auf den Fremden zu richten. Dis lächelte Thorin an und dies Lächeln kam von Herzen. "Ihr müsst euch bei mir nicht verstellen. Ich glaube ich verstehe jetzt, warum ihr heiraten möchtet. Falls es euch wirklich interessiert, was ich gerne mache: ich reite gerne und betreibe Falknerei. Ich jage auch gerne mit meinen Falken. Das ich einen Kopf für Zahlen habe, wisst ihr ja bereits. Daher beschäftige ich mich gerne auch mit der Buchhaltung. Und ihr?" Greg gefiel Thorin. Als das Paar das nächste Mal an ihm vorbei tanzte, lächelte er einfach versuchsweise in Thorins Richtung. Noch jemand war auf der Feier anwesend. Eine Einladung hatte er nicht, aber wenn er es wollte, kam er überall auch ohne Einladung herein. Die anwesenden Gäste interessierten ihn wenige. Vieleher schon ihre Juwelen. Automatisch wanderte sein Blick auch zur Tanzfläche. Sehr edler Saphir-Schmuck. Das musste wohl die Prinzessin sein, von der alle sprachen. Das Strahlen der Steine wurde nur von dem der funkelnden Augen übertroffen. Die Strähnen die ihrer Frisur entkommen waren, schmiegten sich viel eleganter um ihren Hals als es die Kette tat. Verwirrte schloss er kurz die Augen. Was dachte er da eigentlich? Thorins Herz schlug schneller, als der Fremde ihn anlächelte. Er konnte nicht anders, als zögerlich das Lächeln zu erwidern, aber schnell rief er sich wieder zur Ordnung und wandte den Blick ab. Er durfte das nicht zulassen. Diese Gefühle waren sogar noch schlimmer als bei Bilbo. "Falknerei? Ich glaube, davon habe ich einmal gelesen", sagte er schließlich und wurde leicht rot. "Und Ihr... braucht Euch keine Sorgen machen. Ich... habe das alles unter Kontrolle", fügte er hinzu und blickte kurz wieder zu dem Fremden. "Falls wir wirklich heiraten sollten, wird sich das alles bessern..." Er atmete tief durch. "Ich... lese meist in der Bibliothek und... spiele Harfe." "Aber...." Dis wollte noch etwas zur anscheinenden Vorliebe Thorins für Männer sagen, aber das war eher kein Thema auf einem öffentlichen Ball.. "Nun, lesen und Harfe spielen. Harfe ist eher ein ungewöhnliches Instrument für einen Mann. Wenn ihr viel liest. Schon mal etwas über Falknerei gelesen habt. Gab es dabei nichts, was ihr mal ausprobieren wolltet?" Dis fiel der großgewachsene Mann in der Menge auf. Kurzes dunkles Haar, einen kurzen Bart und nahe zu magnetische graugrüne Augen. Der Tanz war beinahe zu Ende. Dis wies Thorin auf den Mann hin. "Wisst ihr wer das ist?" Thorin überlegte eine Weile. "Ich wollte gerne mal Bogenschießen lernen, aber alle sagen, das wäre zu gefährlich", erwiderte er nach einer Weile und zögerte, bevor er weitersprach. Er fand das, was er als nächstes sagte, doch etwas albern. "Und... ich wollte schon lange einmal einem Hutmacher bei der Arbeit zusehen." Er folgte Dis' Blick und runzelte die Stirn. "Nein, ich kenne diesen Mann nicht", sagte er. "Wieso fragt Ihr?" Dis sah Thorin an und errötete leicht. "Er hat so... so. Schöne Augen." Was hatte sie da gerade gesagt? "Äh, ich finde es ist gar nicht albern, wenn ihr einem Hutmacher zu sehen wollt. Er ist ein Teil der Wirtschaft. Und es ist wichtig für einen zukünftigen König zu wissen, welche Waren in seinem Reich hergestellt werden und wer sie herstellt." Dis lächelte Thorin an. "Außerdem lernt euch das Volk so auch kennen. Merkt, dass ihr euch für die Leute außerhalb des Palastes interessiert. Warum besuchen wir nicht einfach zusammen einen Hutmacher?" Sie sah zu ihrem Vater hinüber. "Wenn man beim Bogenschießen aufpasst, ist es nicht gefährlicher als jede andere Betätigung. Mein Vater ist ein ausgezeichneter Bogenschütze. Er zeigt es euch bestimmt gerne. Ihr müsst mehr riskieren." Thorin runzelte die Stirn und blickte noch einmal zu dem Mann. Nein, er konnte nicht wirklich sehen, was Dis an ihm fand. Das war wohl auch besser so. "Ich glaube, Vater wird das alles nicht zulassen", meinte er und seufzte. "Ich soll das Schloss so selten wie möglich verlassen und wenn, dann nur mit Leibwächtern, die mir auf die Nerven gehen." Der Tanz war schließlich beendet und Thorin verbeugte sich leicht vor Dis, wie er es gelernt hatte. "Ich glaube, das Essen wird gleich serviert. Wir sollten zu unseren Plätzen gehen." Er sah sich kurz um. War der Fremde von vorhin, der ihn angelächelt hatte, noch da? Er schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Warum dachte er jetzt plötzlich an diesen Mann? Dis ließ sich von Thorin zu ihrem Platz begleiten. Sie sass zwischen Thorin und seinem Vater Thrain. Als erstes wurden ein paar Appetithappen serviert. Dis wandte sich an Thrain und bedankte sich für das sehr großzügige Geschenk. Sie lobte ausdrücklich die Handwerkskunst der Juwelier von Erebor. "Thorin hat mir erzählt, dass ihr noch viele andere talentierte Handwerker habt, die Hutmacher zum Beispiel. Aber er hat sowenige Gelegenheit sie zu besuchen und ihre Arbeit zu bewundern. Das ist schade. Es würde die Moral der guten Leute sicher heben. Ihr habt doch bestimmt nichts dagegen, wenn Thorin und ich sie gemeinsam besuchen, oder? Nur wir zwei?" Thrain zögerte und blickte zu seinem Sohn. Ihn nach draußen zu lassen, ohne Leibwächter, erschien ihm riskant. Es war besser, wenn er unter ständiger Beobachtung stand. So konnte man auch verhindern, dass ihm Flausen in den Kopf gesetzt wurden. In diesem Fall aber war es das Risiko wohl wert, wenn es bedeutete, dass sich Dis und Thorin vielleicht näher kamen. "Es gibt wohl nichts dagegen einzuwenden", sagte er schließlich und trank einen Schluck Wein. Sein Sohn begann zu strahlen. Er durfte nach draußen? Ganz offiziell und ohne Leibwächter? Dankbar lächelte er Dis an und wandte sich dann an seinen Vater. "Vielen Dank", sagte er ehrlich und sein Vater nickte nur, in dem Glauben, sein Sohn würde sich vor allem darüber freuen, mit Dis allein sein zu können. Dis war völlig klar, dass dieses Strahlen weniger mit ihr, sondern mehr damit zu tun hatte, dass er mal ohne Leibwächter aus dem Schloss durfte. Dennoch zwinkerte Dis Thorin verschwörerisch zu. "Wenn wir draußen sind, könnt ihr auch das Handeln weiter üben." Dis beugte sich ein Stückchen vor und wandte sich an ihren Vater. "Papa, würdest du Thorin dein Geschick mit dem Bogen zeigen. Er hat mir gesagt, dass er so etwas noch nie vorher gesehen hat. Dann kann er es vielleicht auch mal ausprobieren." Mit einem süßen Lächeln wandte sie sich an Thrain. "Und König Thrain und ich schauen zu." Thrain hatte kein gutes Gefühl bei dieser Sache. Er wollte seinen Sohn von gefährlichen Betätigungen wie dem Bogenschießen fern halten. Aber er wollte auch, dass die Beziehung zwischen den beiden Königreichen gefestigt wurde. "Das klingt nach einer guten Idee", sagte er schließlich, jedoch nicht mit viel Begeisterung. Thorin hingegen freute sich wie ein Schneekönig. Fröhlich vor sich hinlächelnd, nahm er sich etwas zu essen und ließ seinen Blick schweifen. Als er schließlich wieder den Fremden sah, der ihm beim Tanzen zugelächelt hatte, senkte sich seine Laune wieder etwas und er versuchte seinen Herzschlag unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Dis ass und trank nicht viel. Sie beobachtete lieber unauffällig die Leute. Konnte sie sich vorstellen hier zu leben? Ein Teil dieser Leute wäre dann Teil ihres täglichen Lebens. Der Fremde sass etwas weiter rechts am Tisch. Anscheinend hatte er fast nichts gegessen und nippte nur etwas an seinem Weinglas. Als würde er merken, dass Dis ihn beobachtete, sah er sie direkt an. Dis fühlte sich ertappt und schaute schnell weg. Thorin war Dis' Blick gefolgt und meinte leise an sie gewandt: "Wollt Ihr nicht vielleicht mit ihm sprechen? Ihr scheint ihn interessant zu finden. Ihr müsst nicht den ganzen Abend an meiner Seite sein", meinte er lächelnd und meinte es in keinster Weise böse. Bilbo gehörte zu den Dienern, die den Hauptgang und schließlich auch die Nachspeise servierten. Er lächelte Thorin aufmunternd zu und begrüßte auch höflich Dis. Freundlich grüsste Dis zurück. "Der Diener scheint immer in eurer Nähe zu sein. Ihr müsst ihm sehr vertrauen," sagte Dis zu Thorin. Wieder wanderte ihr Blick zu den Fremden. Bald würde die Tafel aufgehoben werden und der übliche Rundgang mit Gesprächen würde beginnen. Vielleicht ergab sich dann eine Gelegenheit. Thorin nickte leicht. "Er weiß so gut wie alles über mich und bleibt trotzdem bei mir", sagte er und lächelte. "Er hat auch versucht, mir bei meinem... Problem zu helfen. Leider ohne Erfolg." Nachdemlich ließ er seinen Blick schweifen, der schließlich wieder bei dem Fremden hängen blieb, der ihm beim Tanzen aufgefallen war. Wer war dieser Mann wohl? Er hatte ihn vorher noch nie gesehen, aber sein Lächeln war sehr schön gewesen. Schließlich wurde die Tafel aufgehoben und König Thrain, sowie seine Gäste begannen die Runde zu machen. Greg wollte diese Gelegenheit nutzen. Als Königssohn hatte er das recht, sich dem Gastgeber direkt vorstellen zu lassen. Er gab ein entsprechendes, gesiegeltes Schreiben seines Vaters dem Haushofmeister. Der sich vor König Thrain, Bard, Thorin und Dis verbeugte. "Prinz Gregory aus dem Hause Orlais, bittet um die Ehre sich ihren Majestäten vorstellen zu dürfen." Greg mochte seinen vollen Namen nicht besonders, aber das ließ sich ja leider nicht ändern. Vollendet verbeugte er sich vor König Thrain und überbrachte die Grüße seines Vaters. Dann begrüßte er König Bard, Dis und schenkte Thorin ein warmes Lächeln. Thorin merkte, wie sein Herz wieder schneller schlug und seine Wangen wurden leicht rot. Er neigte den Kopf und versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, was ihm nicht wirklich gelang. Nachdem Thrain ein paar Worte mit Greg gewechselt hatte, ging er weiter, um auch andere Gäste zu begrüßen. Thorin aber blieb an Ort und Stelle stehen und wusste nicht so recht, was er tun sollte. Prinz Thorin schien schüchtern zu sein. Das gefiel Greg. "Dies ist wirklich ein sehr gelungener Abend. Die Luft hier drinnen ist jedoch so stickig. Möchtet ihr vielleicht etwas Luft schnappen auf einer der Terrassen?" Thorin biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sollte er Ja sagen? Er wollte den Mann gerne kennenlernen, aber eigentlich war das ein Fehler? Was, wenn er seine Krankheit nicht unter Kontrolle halten konnte? Vielleicht wurde sie dadurch nur noch schlimmer. Bevor er jedoch weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, hatte er bereits genickt und folgte Greg zu einer Terasse. Vorher hatte er sich noch an Dis gewandt. "Entschuldigt mich bitte." Sie war sicher froh, wenn sie nicht die ganze Zeit bei ihm bleiben musste. Schließlich waren sie draußen angekommen und Thorin atmete die frische Luft ein. Das tat gut. "Seid Ihr das erste Mal in Erebor? Ich habe Euch noch nie zuvor hier gesehen", fing er schließlich an. Dis sah Thorin und Prinz Greg nach. Thorin war wirklich ein lieber Kerl, aber wie sie jemals mehr als einen Bruder, einen kleinen Bruder in ihn sehen sollte, wusste sie nicht. "Damit ihr nicht immer euren hübschen Kopf nach mir verdrehen müsst, dachte ich mir, dass ich mich euch vorstelle." Dis hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue. Wer wagte es sich derart dreist vorzustellen. Sie drehte sich um und stand den fremden Mann direkt gegenüber. "Nun, wenn so etwas höre, war es wohl besser, dass wir nicht direkt nebeneinander gesessen haben." Dis wollte weitergehen, aber etwas in seiner Stimme hielt sie zurück. "Verzeiht bitte, ich habe es in der Tat an Benehmen fehlen lassen. Mein Name ist Thomas, Thomas von Cambridge." Seine Augen funkelten derart amüsiert, dass Dis nicht lange böse sein konnte. "Thomas von Cambridge,was bringt euch nach Erebor?" "Oh, ich bin sozusagen geschäftlich hier. Ich bin Experte für Edelsteine und Schmuck und gekommen, um mir hier einige Exemplare anzusehen und eventuell auch zu erstehen." Dis nickte. "Warum ich hier bin braucht wohl nicht viel Fantasie." Thomas stutzte erst, musste dann aber lachen. "Ja, in der Tat, der bedarf es nicht." Auf der Terrasse lehnte sich Greg locker an die Balustrade. "Ja, ich bin das erste Mal hier in Erebor. Mein Vater war früher jedoch öfter hier und hat mir viel erzählt. Ich habe es mir nicht so.. Golden vorgestellt. Habt ihr Erebor jemals verlassen?" Thorin schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, noch nie", antwortete er und blickte in die Ferne. "Vater sagt, da draußen gibt es nichts, was mich interessieren könnte. Alles, was ich brauche, gibt es in Erebor." Er sah zu Greg. "Wie ist es so, da draußen? In dem Königreich, aus dem Ihr stammt?", fragte er und leichte Neugier lag in seinem Blick. Greg lächelte. Er liebte seine Heimat wirklich, das sah man ihm an. "Nun, wir haben nur wenige Berge. Orlais liegt am Meer. Wenn ich morgens aufwache, höre ich das Schreien der Möwe über der Buch." Und von Zeit zu Zeit auch eine Dachschindel, die runterfiel, weil kein Geld für die Reparatur da war, aber das sagte er nicht." Greg warf einen Blick über die Stadt. "Es ist auch fiel grüner. Mehr Bäume in der Stadt als goldene Statuen." Thorin war eine Strähne ins Gesicht gefallen. Ohne nachzudenken, griff Greg danach und wollte es wieder zurück streichen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig merkte er, was er beinahe getan hätte. "Verzeiht mir. Das war ungehörig." Gregs Herz schlug schneller, als er in Thorins Augen sah. Erschrocken trat er einen Schritt zurück. Thorin trat ebenfalls einen Schritt zurück und strich sich die Strähne selbst hinter sein Ohr. "I-ist... ist schon in Ordnung", sagte er und blickte zu Boden. Was war das gerade gewesen? Hatte Prinz Gregory etwa auch diese Krankheit? In seinem Magen breitete sich wieder dieses Gefühl aus, das sich gleichzeitig so gut und auch so furchtbar anfühlte. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Einfach gehen? Er wollte, doch seine Beine bewegten sich nicht. Er sah wieder zu Greg auf. Er musste diese Situation wieder in Ordnung bringen. "Bleibt... bleibt Ihr länger in Erebor oder reist Ihr bald wieder ab?", fragte er schließlich unbefangen. Greg lächelte. Es war gut.. Das Gespräch sollte wieder in unverfängliche Bahnen gelenkt werden. Trotzdem konnte er sich nicht von den Augen des Prinzen abwenden. Schließlich riss er sich beinahe gewaltsam los, sah über die Stadt und atmete tief durch. "Ich werde noche eine Weile in Erebor bleiben. Unser Land ist klein. Doch trotzdem wünscht mein Vater bessere Handelsbeziehungen mit diesem Land." "Das ist... gut", sagte Thorin und lächelte leicht. "Also, dass die Handelsbeziehungen besser werden sollen, meine ich." Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sein Herzschlag beruhigte sich nicht wirklich. So etwas hatte er noch nicht einmal bei Bilbo gefühlt. Was war nur los mit ihm? "Möchtet... Möchtet Ihr vielleicht morgen mit mir frühstücken? Auf der Terasse bei meinen Gemächern hat man morgens einen schönen Blick auf den Sonnenaufgang." Er stoppte. Was hatte er da gerade gefragt? Es war ihm einfach so herausgerutscht. Greg lächelte. "Das ist eine schöne Idee. Ich würde die Einladung gerne wahrnehmen. Wirklich sehr, sehr gerne. Aber dort drinnen wartet eine Frau auf euch, die sehr nett zu sein scheint, müsst ihr euch nicht um sie kümmern?" Thomas und Dis unterhielten sich eine Weile. Über die Juwelen die sie trug, welche Steine sie mochte. Thomas bewies einen beeindruckenden Sachverstand. Es wurde langsam warm und stickig. Dis öffnete einen Fächer und wedelte sich Luft zu. "Wollen wir nicht ein paar Schritte im Garten machen?" Thomas sah sie fragend an. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das eine gute Idee ist. Ihr seid etwas zu selbstsicher." Thomas lachte. "Eure Zofe kann uns doch begleiten. Dann könnt ihr sicher sein, dass ich euch nicht in eine dunkle Ecke zerre, oder die Juwelen raube." Dis sollte geschockt sein, musste aber lachen. "Oder beides?" Thomas nickte "Oder beides." Dis gab ihrer Zofe ein Zeichen, die bescheiden am Rand wartete, dann ging sie mit Thomas in den Garten. Thorin blickte in den Saal. "Das werde ich, aber sie ist sicher auch froh, wenn sie nicht immer in meiner Nähe sein muss", sagte er, als er sah, wie Dis und der Unbekannte die Halle verließen. "Wir kennen uns auch erst seit heute. Man sollte nichts übereilen." Er lächelte leicht und blickte wieder zu Greg. "Außerdem würde ich gerne mehr von Eurem Königreich erfahren. Es scheint dort sehr schön zu sein." " Greg lachte offen. "Wir kennen uns erst seit wenigen Minuten und ihr ladet mich ein." Sein Blick wurde weich. "Aber ich komme sehr gerne. Soll ich irgendwas mitbringen?" Dis genoß den Spaziergang im Garten sichtlich. Dabei achtete sie jedoch immer darauf, dass sie auf hellerleuchteten Pfaden blieben und auch die Zofe nie zu weit weg war. "Ihr scheint euch hier draußen wohler zu fühlen." stellte Thomas fest. Dis nickte. "Ja, kennt ihr Dale?" Thomas nickte. Bei welche Gelegenheit er Dale kennen gelernt hatte, verschwieg er jedoch lieber. "Dann wisst ihr ja, dass es ein sehr grünes Königreich ist. Viele Wälder, Felder. Das fehlt mir schon jetzt. Ich bin häufig draußen. Reite, oder jage mit meinen Falken. Oft frage ich mich, wie es ist so schwerelos durch die Luft zu gleiten. Ich würde gerne mit ihnen fliegen." "Nichts lässt sich mit dem Fliegen vergleichen, wenn die warmen Luftströmungen einen tragen und die Erde ganz klein unter einem wird." Thomas bemerkte, dass Dis ihn einen verwirrten Blick zu warf. "Äh, so stelle ich mir das vor." "Dummkopf." schalt er sich selbst. "Du verrätst dich noch." Thorin wurde rot. "Nun, ich denke, es ist gut, wenn wir uns besser kennenlernen... Um... um die Beziehungen unserer Königreiche zu festigen...", sagte er, wenig überzeugend. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Ihr müsst nichts mitbringen. Wir haben alles, was wir brauchen. Danke." Er ging ein paar Schritte auf der Terrasse und blickte in den Saal. Es wurde wieder getanzt. Lächelnd betrachtete Thorin die Paare auf der Tanzfläche und lauschte der Musik, die leise bis nach draußen drang. Greg wusste nicht, warum, aber er konnte nicht anders. "Möchtet ihr tanzen?" fragte er heiser. Dis und Thomas merkten nicht, dass sich der Garten langsam leerte. Dis Zofe versuchte die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Herren zu erlangen, aber vergeblich. Thomas hörte, wie die Musik wieder einsetzte und blieb stehen. "Möchtet ihr tanzen?" Dis sah ihn erstaunt an. "Hier? Ohne Musik?" Natürlich. Sie waren zu weit vom Ballsaal entfernt, als dass sie die Musik hören könnte. "Ja, hört ihr sie nicht? Dann summe ich sie euch vor." Was er auch tat und langsam fingen sie an zu tanzen. Langsam wurde die Haltung immer inniger. Langsam wanderte Thomas Hand auf Dis Rücken höher. Bald hörte Thomas auf zu summen und beide drehten sich zu einer Musik, die nur sie hören konnten. Thorin blinzelte überrascht und blickte zu Greg. Er wollte tanzen? "Ihr... wollt mit mir tanzen?", fragte er ungläubig und sein Herz schlug wieder schneller. Er blickte in den Saal. Sein Vater konnte ihn hier nicht sehen. Sollte er es wagen? Nur ein einziges Mal? Es war nur ein Tanz, mehr nicht. Schließlich lächelte er leicht. Ja, es war nur ein Tanz. Nickend ging er dann ein paar Schritte auf Greg zu und reichte ihm seine Hand, die leicht zitterte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zog Greg Thorin an sich heran und fing langsam an sich im Takt der Musik zu bewegen. Wie von selbst fand eine Hand den Weg zu Thorins Nacken und begann mit einer sanften Massage. Dis Zofe seufzte. Sie kannte das Mädchen, oder besser die junge Frau seit ihrer Geburt. Die Ehe mit Thorin würde keine glückliche werden. Die Frau drehte sich um und beschränkte sich darauf Leute von den beiden fernzuhalten. Dis und Thomas hatten längst aufgehört zu tanzen und ihren Weg in eine kleine, versteckte Gartenlaube gefunden. Eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf versuchte Dis Vernunft einzutrichten. Doch diese Stimme verstummte, als Thomas anfing sie zu küssen. Nur undeutlich spürte Dis, wie Thomas sie vorsichtig auf den Tisch setzte, hörte das Rascheln von Stoff, als ihr Röcke angehoben wurden und plötzlich kühle Abendluft über ihren Oberkörper strich. Danach dachte sie nicht mehr und gab sich nur den Augenblick hin. Thorin bekam eine Gänsehaut. Was passierte hier gerade? Er sollte das sofort beenden. Aber er konnte nicht. Irgendetwas hielt ihn zurück. Es musste seine Krankheit sein. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Er wusste, was er tun wollte, aber das war keine Option. Die Stimme von Bilbo riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Der Diener stand am Rand der Terrasse. "Verzeiht bitte die Störung, aber... Euer Vater hat sich nach Euch erkundigt, Euer Majestät. Es ist spät. Vielleicht solltet Ihr Euch nun in Eure Gemächer begeben", sagte er und aus seinem Gesichtsausdruck war nichts abzulesen. "Vielleicht kann Euch Prinz Gregory begleiten, damit Ihr den Weg nicht allein gehen müsst. Ich werde Euren Vater informieren, dass Ihr Euch zur Ruhe begeben habt." Thorin wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte und unschlüssig blickte er zu Greg. Bilbo trat einen Schritt näher. "Oder soll ich Prinz Gregory bitten, zu gehen?" Der Prinz von Erebor schwieg lange, bevor er schließlich den Kopf schüttelte. "Wie Ihr wünscht, Euer Majestät. Gute Nacht", sagte er, bevor er schließlich die Terrasse wieder verließ. Nach einer Weile beruhigte sich der Atem der beiden wieder. Thomas wollte sich zurückziehen, aber Dis hielt ihn mit ihren Beinen umschlungen. Thomas grinste. "Wie war das mit der Angst vor dunklen Ecken." Dis stimmte in sein Lachen mit ein. Dann wurde sie für einen Moment ernst. "So stelle ich mir Fliegen vor. Ihr habt mir mehr gegeben, als ihr ahnt." Thomas strich Dis sanft über das Gesicht. Er machte keine Versprechungen, wie hätte er sie einhalten sollen? Aber es regte sich etwas, tief in seiner Brust, was sich verdächtig nach Gefühlen aussah. "Nachdem was wir eben geteilt haben, meinst du nicht, wir können zumindest "du" sagen." Lachend nickte Dis. Weitere Minuten vergingen und dann lösten sich die beiden voneinander. Thomas halt Dir ihre Kleidung wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Die beiden wurden durch ein Räuspern aufgeschreckt. Es war aber nur Dis Zofe. Die wortlos die Kleidung und die Frisur überprüfte. "Wenn du im Halbdunkel bleibst. Merkt niemand etwas, aber du solltest besser zurück in eure Unterkunft fahren." Dis sah Thomas noch einmal an. Sie lass auch in seinen Augen, dass es nur diese Nacht geben würde. Also flüsterte sie ihm zu: "Gartenseite, 1. Stock, 2. Fenster rechts." Greg beobachtete, wie der Diener die Terrasse verließ. "Seid ihr sicher, dass ihr es wollt? Noch gibt es ein zurück." Aber gleichzeitig strich er beinahe zärtlich mit seiner rechten Hand über den Arm. Thorins Gedanken rasten und er zuckte leicht unter Gregs Berührung zusammen. Vielleicht würde alles besser werden, wenn er einmal seiner Krankheit nachgab. Nicht nur mit einem Kuss, sondern mehr. Vielleicht konnte er dann überwinden, was ihn schon so lange verfolgte. Schließlich nickte er also, griff zögerlich nach Gregs Hand und zog ihn durch einen der Nebeneingänge zurück hinein und dann durch schmale Gänge zu seinen Gemächern. In Thorins Gemächern angekommen, schloss Greg die Tür hinter sich und Thorin. "Ich verstehe nicht, warum das jetzt so schnell passiert, aber ich kann nicht anders." Greg ging auf Thorin zu, umarmte ihn und küsste ihn hungrig. Thorin hielt den Atem an und erwiderte zögerlich den Kuss. Was er hier tat, war falsch, aber vielleicht löste es all seine Probleme. Vielleicht wollte er danach nie wieder einem Mann nah sein. Schließlich hörte er aber endlich auf zu denken und ließ geschehen, was sein Vater niemals gutheißen würde. Bilbo war noch damit beschäftigt, die letzten Gäste zu bedienen. Hatte er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen, als er Thorin mit Greg allein gelassen hatte? Es würde sich zeigen... Kategorie:Rollenspiel Dis Zofe sagte auf der Kutschfahrt zurück in die Unterkunft kein Wort. Auch nachdem eine weitere Bedienstete den wertvollen Schmuck entgegen genommen und sicher verschlossen hatte. Nichts. Erst als sie Dis, wie schon so häufig, das dünne Nachthemd überzog, fragte sie: "War das klug? Wenn Prinz Thorin dir einen Antrag macht. Er wird erwarten.. Nun.. Das du unberührt bist." Dis sah ihrer Zofe im Spiegel entgegen. "Ach Magda. Es schien richtig zu sein. Ich weiß nicht was, aber es zieht mich etwas zu diesem Mann. Auch wenn wir nur diese eine Nacht haben. Ich wollte einmal, wenigstens einmal spüren, wie es ist zu fliegen. Mit Prinz Thorin wird es nie so sein. Du hast ihn gesehen. Er ist ein sehr netter Mensch, aber ich werde ihm immer eher Mutter als Partnerin sein müssen." Kaum trat sie in ihr Schlafzimmer, kam ihr Thomas aus den Schatten entgegen. Wortlos nahm er Dis auf die Arme und trug sie zum Bett. Viel später betrachtete Dis den Mann, der ausgestreckt neben ihr lag. "Was ist das für eine Narbe an deiner Seite? Sie scheint nicht richtig zu heilen." "Eine alte Pfeilwunde." Thomas verschwieg, dass ihn dort vor vielen Jahren ein Pfeil Bards getroffen hatte. "Ist deine Familie häufig in Kämpfe verwickelt?" Thomas musste beinahe lächeln. "Ich bin es öfter, als es mir lieb ist, aber von meiner Familie lebt nahezu niemand mehr." "Auch keine Frau?" Dis biss sich auf die Lippe. Warum hatte sie das jetzt gefragt? "Nein, in meiner Art.. Äh Familie ist es seit jeher so, dass, wenn wir uns binden, das für ein ganzes Leben ist. Ich wäre n icht hier, hätte ich sie schon gefunden." Zärtlich strich Dis über seine Wange. "Ich wünsche dir von ganzen Herzen, dass du sie bald findest." Sanft küsste sie die Narbe. Als Greg am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, lag er immer noch neben Prinz Thorin im Bett. Er war sich unsicher, was er jetzt tun sollte. Aufstehen und einfach gehen? Warten bis Thorin aufwacht? Thorin schien immer mit sich zu kämpfen. Vielleicht sollte er wirklich einfach gehen. Greg wollte gerade die Beine über die Bettkante schwingen, als ihm die Haarsträhne auffiel, die wieder über Thorins Gesicht hing. Langsam strich er sie zurück. Kategorie:Text